Hogwarts auf Wienerisch
by The Ravenwolf
Summary: Eine Schulstunde, wie jede andere, bis auf eine Kleinigkeit ... Wiener Schmäh. Zur Beruhigung: mit Übersetzung Wienerisch  Hochdeutsch, wo notwendig. Neu: Da Voldie und seine Haberer
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts auf Wienerisch

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Charaktere von Harry Potter, noch die Sprüche von Alfred Dorfer, alias Prof. Kaiser, die ich mir geborgt habe, in der besten Absicht sie wieder zurückzu…

* * *

Der ganz normale Wahnsinn ist wieder einmal angebrochen in der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, eine Bildungsanstalt der besonderen Art, wobei besondere Betonung auf Anstalt liegt, insbesondere wenn man so manches Mitglied des Lehrstabs oder manch andere zwielichtige Gestalt, die auf dem Campus beheimatet ist, in Betracht zieht.

In den Kerkern herrscht wieder einmal Hochbetrieb, wie vor jeder Zaubertrankstunde, letzte Schummelpergamentchen werden dezent deponiert und Utensilien aller Art nochmals auf ihr Zerstörungspotential geprüft.

Harry Potter bereitet sich vor auf seinen großen Auftritt, schließlich hat er eine Menge Zeit in die Planung seiner ‚gewürzten Bemerkung zum Tag' gesteckt, Zeit, die ihm schlussendlich bei der Vollendung der Hausübungen gefehlt hat, aber im Leben muss man nun mal Prioritäten setzen.

‚Herst, Bruada!', stößt er seinen besten Freund Ron an, ‚heut' zagma's dem oiden Grantscherm.' ‚Wüst du scho wiada nochsitza müaßn?' ‚Blitzgneisser, aba wann ma eam sei supa Hackn ned irgendwia valeidn, werma des Gfrastsackl nia los.'

Noch ehe Ron dagegen protestieren kann, kommt ihm eine höhere Macht zu Hilfe, denn mit lautem Knall, der jeden im Raum momentan zusammenfahren lässt, öffnet sich die Tür des Kerkers. Schwungvoll und Unheil verheißend rauscht Professor Snape in den Raum, seine Roben gekonnt hinter ihm wallend, sodass jeder Ringgeist vor Neid erblasst wäre. Mit gewohnt indigniertem Blick betrachtet er das Häufchen der Elenden, die ihm für die nächsten 2 Stunden kostbare Zeit und Nerven rauben werden. Sie zu grüßen sieht er als vollkommen überflüssig an, schließlich weiß jeder hier im Raum, dass keiner von ihnen freiwillig hier ist, vielleicht mit der Ausnahme der Oberstreberin Granger.

‚Servus, Severus.', erfüllt Harry Potters Stimme den Raum.

_Was tät' ich doch nur, gäbe es einen Tag, an dem der selbstgefällige Fratz mir nicht den letzten Nerv zieht?_ , schießt es dem Lehrer durch den Kopf, ehe er sich zum Gegenschlag rüstet. Dem schwindlichen Gfrast werma de Wadln viare richt'n.

‚Potter, haben Ihro Arroganz heute wieder Ihren witzigen Tag? Seit wann sind Sie eigentlich eines lateinischen Wortes mächtig, das kein Fluch ist?'

Weasley's betretenes Gesicht mangels Verständnis des Wortwitzes fordert den Professor nur weiter heraus.

‚Granger, übersetzen Sie!'

‚Jawohl, Professor Snape. Servus, servi – der Diener.'

Mit süffisantem Grinsen herrscht Snape die beiden verdatterten Gryffindors an: ‚Diener zu mir, hamma an Poscher, meine Herren?'

‚Schleich di, jetz' samma dran, Harry.'

‚Potter, Sie bekommen nun die einmalige Gelegenheit, uns Ihr ganzes Wissen als Diener zu demonstrieren, aber bitte ohne Zuhilfenahme des abspenstigen Ex-Malfoy-Dienstboten im Außendienst. Und um Professor Binns etwas zur Hand zu gehen machen wir hier gleich ein fächerübergreifendes Projekt mit Geschichte, unser heutiges Thema: „die Galeeren".

Also Potter und Weasley, die Aufgabe sollte Ihre mentale Kapazität nicht übersteigen, selbst wenn Sie sich auf 2 Dinge gleichzeitig konzentrieren müssen. Zum Schlagen meines Zauberstabs werden Sie beide die Tafeln in diesem Raum löschen, man sieht ja noch die Schmierereien Ihrer Vorgänger!'

‚Na supa, eh!' ‚Hoit's zsam!'

‚Potter, was machen Sie da?'

‚Herr Fresser, ich muss erst den Schwamm befeuchten.'

‚Nichts da, der bleibt trocken. Weasley, ich will, dass man nichts mehr sieht, auch nichts das Grüne!'

Erst hallt langsames Klopfen durch den mäuschenstillen Raum, während die Schwämme mühsam den Takt findend über die Tafeln kratzen. Während er den Rhythmus des Klopfens beschleunigt, höhnt der Meister der Zaubertränke zu seinen Schülern: ‚Gemma, gemma, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Und während Sie beide so sinnvoll beschäftigt sind, fängt der Rest an, die Zutaten für den heutigen Tag herzurichten.'

Noch ehe er seine Instruktionen vollenden kann, ist erst ein Knirschen, dann das schrille Quietschen von Nägeln, die über eine Tafel kratzen zu hören. Vor Schreck lässt Neville Longbottom alles, was er gerade im Arm hält, das inkludiert mehrere für sich genommen harmlose Substanzen fallen, die in der Mischung, wie alles, was sich im Umkreis des notorischen Tolpatschs befindet, in eine hochexplosive Kreation verwandelt.

‚Ich erinnere mich, gesagt zu haben: „die Galeeren", nicht „der Circus Maximus"! Weasley, bringen Sie Longbottom auf die Krankenstation und zwar pronto! Und Sie, Potter, werden sich noch wünschen, ich hätte Sie den Löwen zum Fraß vorgeworfen.'

* * *

Für alle, die des Wienerischen nicht mächtig sind:

‚Herst, Bruada!' - Hör mal, Kumpel.

‚heut' zagma's dem oiden Grantscherm.' - Heute zeigen wir es dem alten Miesepeter

‚Wüst du scho wiada nochsitza müaßn?' - willst du schon wieder nachsitzen müssen

‚Blitzgneisser, aba wann ma eam sei supa Hackn ned gnua anzwiadern, werma des Gfrastsackl nia los.' - Schnellchecker, aber wenn wir ihm seinen Job nicht genug verleiden, werden wir den Knilch nie los.

Dem schwindlichen Gfrast werma de Wadln viare richt'n. - Dem unausstehlichen Fratzen werden wir es schon zeigen.

hamma an Poscher - sind Sie verrückt

Schleich di, jetz' samma dran - Mist, jetzt sind wir dran

‚Hoit's zsam!' - Halt den Mund!


	2. Chapter 2

Direktor in Not

* * *

Severus Snape ist bis aufs Blut gereizt, dass er nach einem langen Tag sinnloser Versuche, die unfähige und unterbelichtete Schülerpopulation einen Schritt näher zum Gral des Wissens zu führen, auch noch zu einer nicht minder sinnlosen Besprechung zur Lage der Schule mit Anwesenheit seiner ganzen verachteten Kollegenschaft zitiert wurde. 

‚Ave, Albe! Morituri te salutant,' knurrt er den Direktor an, an bösen Blicken keineswegs sparend.

Mit strahlendem Lächeln bemerkt Dumbledore: 'Jo mei, des is liab! Bevor wir mit der Semesterbesprechung beginnen, möchte ich noch etwas kundtun.'

‚Vielleicht sollten wir warten bis Professor Irrwitzus kommt, Albus.', unterbricht McGonagall mit mehr Strenge als dem üblichen Übereifer der stellvertretenden Direktorin.

‚Minerva, wie konntest du uns nur um das Vergnügen bringen, den weisen Worten des allwissenden Dumbledores gleich zweimal nacheinander zu lauschen.', kommt der trockene Kommentar des Zaubertränkelehrers.

‚Severus, dass du so besorgt bist um das Wohl deiner Kollegen' – ‚_Schwindliche, wie is dir denn?_', schießt es dem Angesprochenen durch den Kopf.

‚Wenn du glaubst, dass du mit uncharakteristischer Freundlichkeit mir gegenüber etwas erreichst, …' ‚_Dann hast' di g'schnitten!_', vollendet er im Gedanken.

In dem Moment öffnet sich die Tür zum Konferenzzimmer mit lautem Knarren der ungeölten Scharniere, die der geschätzten Aufmerksamkeit des Hausmeisters entgangen waren. Schließlich kann man von dem armen Mann zwischen ‚Schüler foltern' und eine Armee von Hauselfen kommandieren kaum erwarten, dass er so etwas Triviales wie seine eigentliche Arbeit erledigt. Herein trat allerdings nicht der neueste Erwerb in einer langen Reihe unfähiger ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste'-Lehrer, sondern die lokalresidente Wahrsagerin, deren Posten den großen Nachteil mit sich bringt, dass seine Inhaber ihn mangels gutplatzierter Flüche beliebig lange behalten können.

Als ihr starrer, wie zu allen Tages- und Nachtzeiten leicht umflorter Blick auf Snape fällt, stößt sie erst einen schrillen Schrei aus, der so manchen sich wundern lässt, ob nicht nur einige gut durchdachte Zauber die Fenster vor dem Zerspringen bewahren. Mit Grabesstimme fährt sie fort: ‚Severus, ich habe einen gar grausamen Tod für dich vorhergesehen, er wird dich finden …'

_Da muss eine großangelegte Verschwörung gegen mich in Gange sein, die selbst Catilina in den Schatten gestellt hätte, aber wartet's nur ab, so einfach lass ich mich nicht schikanieren, immerhin bin noch bin ich der unangefochtene Meister der Schikane!_

‚Waren die Teeblätter denn geschüttelt oder gerührt?', flötet er in unschuldigem Ton, ‚Du als _Expertin_ solltest doch wissen, was das für kritische Auswirkungen auf Prophezeiungen haben kann.', sein Tonfall lässt keinerlei Zweifel, was er von ihrer Expertise hält, doch das scheint der Wahrsagerin gar nicht aufzufallen. Die unerwartete Bemerkung hat ihr gänzlich den Wind aus den Segeln genommen, sodass sie sogar das Ende ihrer Todeswarnung vergessen hat.

Zynisch lächelnd lehnt sich der Meister der Zaubertränke im Stuhl zurück, ‚Jo, do wird sich die Minnie scho anstreng'n müassn, wann's des heut no schlog'n wü.' Trelawney-in-die-Pfanne-hauen ist ein interner Wettkampf zwischen den beiden, bei dem er gerade einen großen Vorsprung herausgeholt hat, was der Katzenanimagierin durchaus bewusst ist, wenn der düstere Gesichtsausdruck, der ihr eben noch präsentes schadenfrohes Grinsen verdrängt, irgendeine Indikation gibt.

Plötzlich knallt die Tür auf, sodass sie fast aus den Angeln fällt, die ob der Geschwindigkeit des Prozess nicht einmal zum Quietschen gekommen sind, und der Wildhüter Hagrid stürmt mit einer etwas mitgenommen aussehenden Gestalt in den Armen herein.

‚Servas, Direktor. Heast, da neiche Dings-Lehrer, wia haßt a glei, de wechseln dauernd, da konn I ma de Namen ned olle merk'n, da Strizi is jedenfolls bei mein'm Gortenhäusl auf'taucht. G'jault und g'wimmert hotta zum Gotterbarmen, gelt, sogar da Fang hat mitg'heult und I hätt' a fast ang'fang'n zum rearn. Zalegt hat's eam a bissl beim Apparier'n, gelt, da hab I dacht, da Dumbledore wird's scho richt'n, leiwanda Spezi, wisst's eh. Und do hob I eam halt mit'bracht, des passt eh, gelt, Direktor?'

Den Wildhüter kann Snape ja noch ertragen, wenn er nicht in Begleitung eines Exemplars seiner menschenfressenden Menagerie ist, aber der neueste ‚Dunkle Künste' – Clown, ‚Der Ohrwaschlkaktus hat ma grad no g'fehlt.' Der Unterbelichtete hat seine Lizenz zum Apparieren wohl auch im Lotto gewonnen, zusammen mit dem Diplom für ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste'. Bei derartigen Aufnahmenkriterien: Intelligenzquotient eines Flubberwurms und keinerlei Kenntnis dunkler Magie, die über den Inhalt eines Märchenbuchs hinausgeht, ist es wohl kein Wunder, dass er den Posten nie bekommen wird, selbst Wurmschwanz wäre noch überqualifiziert.

Die glückliche Präsenz der Schulmatrone, die den lauter als durch die kleine Verletzung gerechtfertigt jammernden Lehrer in weniger als einer Minute wieder zusammengesetzt hat, bewahrt einige Mitglieder des Kollegiums vor dem endgültigen Nervenzusammenbruch.

Um die ohnehin schon greifbare Spannung im Raum zu lockern greift der Direktor zu seinem über Jahrzehnte bewährten Mittel, Zitronendrops in jeder Lebenslage, die Welt ist schließlich noch nicht sauer genug. Als auch dies nicht den gewünschten Erfolg mit sich bringt, besonders weil ein eher dreistes Mitglied des Lehrstabs ihm mit der Vergiftung seines gesamten Vorrats gedroht hat, unternimmt er den letzten Versuch die Situation zu retten durch charmanten Small-Talk und aufreizendes Augenzwinkern: ‚Professor Irrwitzus, wollen Sie uns nicht erzählen, weshalb sie heute den Tag außerhalb der Schule verbracht haben?'

‚Ja, bitt' schön. Enthalt uns ja nicht vor, warum ich heute abgesehen von den üblichen Zaubertrankstunden auch noch deine Arbeit erledigen durfte.', denkt sich jemand, der allerdings vorsichtig genug ist, solche Gedanken laut auszusprechen, zu laut zu denken, kann in Dumbledores Gegenwart fatale Folgen haben.

‚Ja, meine Heimatstadt, bekannt wegen ihrer Weinberge, rief mich zu Hilfe.', beginnt der schmächtige Mann mit einem Ton, der stark an Lockhart vor einer neuen Tirade seiner Heldentaten erinnert und damit in mehr als einem Mitglied des Kollegiums düstere Erinnerungen und unterdrückte Aggressionen aufsteigen lässt. ‚Eine schreckliche Bedrohung hing über ihr, wie das Damoklesschwert: Schnecken.'

Für einen Moment verschlägt sogar dem ewigen Zyniker Snape den Atem, ehe er zum Gegenschlag ausholt: ‚In der Tat? Die Gefährlichkeit der gemeinen Weinbergschnecke kann scheinbar gar nicht genug überschätzt werden. Warum nur haben Sie denn Ihre akademische Pflicht so schmerzlich vernachlässigt und ihre Schüler nicht mitgenommen, um an dieser entscheidenden Schlacht von Gut gegen Böse mitzuwirken. Ohne Zweifel wäre unserem gesegneten Lokalhelden Potter so etwas ungemein gelegen.'

Sein zynischer Tonfall geht in einen gereizten über, ‚Selbst Muggel sind versierter darin gegen so etwas vorzugehen, wenn der Schleim, der dort von Ihrer Robe tropft, irgendeine Indikation gibt. Vielleicht fragen Sie nächstes Mal gleich Hagrid um Rat, das erspart ihm, Ihre Einzelteile durchs Schloss zu tragen.'

Das wäre ja überhaupt eine perfekte Lösung: dem Hiasl ein menschenfressendes Ungetüm mit _schnuckeligem_ Namen unterzujubeln würde neben der Eliminierung dieser des Titels Zauberer unwürdigen Lebensform auch den positiven Nebeneffekt der Steigerung des Intelligenzdurchschnitts des Kollegiums nach sich ziehen.

Der Direktor unterbricht Severus beim Schmieden grausamer Mordpläne, die unter keinen Umständen zu ihm zurückverfolgt werden können. ‚Um auf den eigentlichen Grund unseres heutigen Zusammentreffens zurückzukommen,' – jetzt heißt es sich ducken, sich tot stellen, nicht aufmucken – ‚aus den Beschwerden von Schülern, Kollegen und Eltern bin ich zum Schluss gekommen, dass manche hier sich des Sinns und der Logik der Pädagogik nicht wirklich bewusst sind. Ich will jetzt keine Namen nennen, aber einige haben eine pädagogische Schulung dringend notwendig.' Bei dem vielsagenden Blick in seine Richtung ist Snape klar, dass nur ein kühler Kopf und schnelles Handeln ihn retten können, manchmal ist Angriff die beste Verteidigung.

Mit kühlem Blick und frostiger Stimme erklärt: ‚Nun, dann helfen wir ihnen.'

‚Ah, das trifft sich gut, Severus. Folgende Situation, angenommen ein Schüler humpelt zu Ihnen, er hat sich im letzten Quidditchtraining recht schwer verletzt, außerdem hat er große private Probleme, denn seine Freundin hat ihn verlassen. Durch den Stress der letzten Wochen hat er sichtlich etwas abgenommen, sagen wir so um die 5 Kilo, und außerdem ist er bei einem Streich verhext worden und sein Mund ist so angeschwollen, dass er ihn nicht aufbringt, reden ist also unmöglich. Dieser Schüler kommt also zu Ihnen und schreibt auf ein Blatt Papier, während seine Spucke auf den Zettel niedertropft, ja fleht Sie sogar auf Knien an, ihn heute nicht zu prüfen. Oiso, Professor, wos moch'n Sie?'

‚Naja, das kommt darauf an…', kommt die Antwort mit gekonnt gelangweilt und überheblich klingender Stimme.

‚Auf was denn, bitte?', der erstaunte Blick der Direktors ist schon beinahe bemitleidenswert, beinahe, denn an einem solchen Tag ist Mitleid noch viel weiter außerhalb Snapes Gedankenwelt als an den meisten anderen.

‚Ob's Harry Potter ist, natürlich.'

* * *

Hagrids Text:

Hallo, Direktor. Hören Sie mal, der neue Dings-Lehrer, wie heißt er gleich, die wechseln, da kann ich mir nicht alle Namen merken, der Typ ist jedenfalls in meinem Gartenhaus aufgetaucht. Gejault und gewimmert hat er zum Gotterbarmen, nicht wahr, sogar der fang hat mitgeheult und ich hab auch fast angefangen zu weinen. Es hat ihn ein wenig beim Apparieren zerlegt, da hab ich gedacht, Dumbledore wird es schon wieder in Ordnung bringen, großartiger Mann, wissen Sie. Und so hab ich ihn mitgebracht, das geht doch in Ordnung, Direktor?

‚Der Ohrwaschlkaktus hat ma grad no g'fehlt.' - Der Kerl hat mir gerade noch gefehlt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Schülerstreiche, Verschwörungen und andere Malheure**

‚Nicht doch, Harry. Snape wird dich massakarieren.', jammert Ron mit weinerlicher Stimme.

Hermine verdreht entnervt die Augen. ‚Das heißt _Professor_ Snape und _massakrieren_, Ron.'

Harry ist sich seiner Sache wie immer unglaublich sicher ‚Ach was, ich hab mir extra Tipps bei deinen Brüdern geholt, bei den Streichen kann gar nichts schief gehen.

Kommt schon, reißt euch zusammen, nur gemeinsam haben wir eine Chance gegen ihn. Gemeinsam sind wir stark!'

Wie eine aufziehende Sturmwolke kommt besagtes Zielsubjekt auf den Hof mit düsterer Mine, die sich sofort in ein süffisantes Grinsen wandelt, als er die 3 Gryffindors erblickt.

‚Potter, was hecken Sie denn diesmal aus?'

‚Nichts, wir … wir warten…', stammelt Harry in der ihm eigenen Schlagfertigkeit, wenn es um das Belügen von Severus Snape geht.

‚.. auf eine Inspiration, Herr Professor.' Hilft ihm Hermine aus der Patsche in ihrer Geistesgegenwart übersehend, dass so was wohl das letzte wäre, was man auf einem sonnigen Schulhof tut.

‚Wirklich?' höhnt der Zaubertranklehrer, ‚Auf mich wirkt das eher wie Konspiration als Inspiration. Treten Sie nun in die Fußstapfen von Catilina? Aus der Geschichte sollten Sie doch soweit gelernt haben, dass das Beschwören von ‚viribus unitis' allein noch keinen erfolgreichen Aufstand macht, Spartacus und seine Dekoration der Via Appia sollten das sogar dem stursten Gryffindor vor Augen geführt haben.

Also gegen wen richtet sich Ihre „Révolution miniature"?'

‚Gegen äh den Direktor?' bringt der Gefragte schließlich tollpatschig hervor.

Dem Fürchterlichen verschlägt es für einen Augenblick den Atem, ehe er etwas ungläubig die Augenbraue hoch zieht und die 3 sorgfältig studiert. Dass sie lügen wie gedruckt könnte ein Blinder mit Glasaugen ganz ohne Legilimentik sehen, aber warum sich den Spaß ruinieren, wenn man sie doch in Sicherheit wiegen kann.

Ein verschlagenes Grinsen spielt um die Lippen des Hauslehrers von Slytherin, als er antwortet: ‚In diesem Fall, Mr. Potter. Sie wissen ja, wo Sie mich finden können, wenn Sie meine Hilfe benötigen.'

Ein Blick genügt, um den Meister der Intrige davon zu überzeugen, dass die Antwort den gewünschten Effekt gehabt hat: einzuschlagen wie eine Bombe. Statt Punkteabzug und angedrohtem Schulverweis ein Angebot zur Mitverschwörung, das treibt sogar dem hartgesottensten Gryffindor Schweißperlen auf die Stirne. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, die in Anbetracht des Potterschen Intelligenzniveaus sowieso nur eine Beleidigung seines Trommelfells geworden wäre, macht Professor Snape auf dem Absatz kehrt und sich auf dem Weg zurück in die Kerker.

* * *

Mit bauschender Robe – einem Effekt, in den er jahrelanges Training investiert hat, wobei der Erfolg, den dieser beim Einschüchtern der unverschämten Fratzen hat, ihm recht gibt, dass dies wohl eine seiner besten Zeitinvestitionen war – nähert sich Severus Snape schnellen Schrittes der Klassenzimmertür. Einen Augenblick bevor er die Schnalle berührt, um die Tür zu öffnen, hält er jedoch inne und wirft einen misstrauischen Blick auf das Utensil. Mad-Eye Moody hat in einem Punkt verdammt recht, man kann nie vorsichtig genug sein und gegen manche der tückischen G'frasta der Schülerpopulation sind einige seiner Todesserkollegen richtige Vaserln, wenn es um Hinterhalt geht. 

Mehr zu sich selbst als einem Zuhörer murmelt er: ‚Ah, was muss mein Dioptrien behaftetes Adlerauge da sehen, ein bläulicher Schimmer um die Schnalle. Wenn das nicht das erste Indiz für einen Schülerstreich ist. Einfallslos, wozu bin ich ein Zauberer.' Mit einer gekonnten Bewegung des Stabs und dem Spruch ‚alohomora' öffnet sich die Tür, ohne die Falle auszulösen. Man soll nie den Wert des Kleinen unterschätzen, die Sprüche der ersten Klasse der Zauberschule rüsten einen schließlich bereits mit allem aus, was man zum Knacken der Bank of England bräuchte, wie Potter und seine Anhängsel unzweifelhaft bewiesen haben.

_Dieses war der erste Streich, doch der nächste folgt sogleich, frei nach Wilhelm Busch. _Ein Blick auf die Tafel enthüllt ihm, dass dies tatsächlich keineswegs das Ende war. In etwas ungelenken Hieroglyphen, die gerade noch als Schriftzeichen erkennbar sind, wenn man genug Phantasie hat, kann man dort lesen:

‚Puz di, Suderus, hinmaroda Hungaleida.'

‚Potter, wenn Sie mich schon mit solchen Schmierereien beleidigen wollen, lassen Sie sie wenigstens nicht von Weasley schreiben. Sie wissen doch, dass er ein Analphabet ist.'

‚Ron, Oida, du Koffer. I hob's da do eh aufg'schrieben. Du bist sogar zum Oschreib'n zu deppart', knurrt Harry leise seinen Sitznachbarn an, der die Aufregung ganz und gar nicht verstehen kann, schließlich schreibt er seit Jahren Hermines Aufsätze ab und hat es noch nie geschafft, keine Fehler hinein zu machen.

‚Reg di ned auf, Spezl. Ane Chance hamma no, wart' bis ma anfang'n. Dem Neville sei Pitschn wird a Knalla wia ma'n no nia g'habt ham.'

Ungeachtet dessen fängt Professor Snape inzwischen seine Stunde an: ‚Also, Mister Potter. Nachdem wir jetzt alle unser Spaßpensum für den Tag erfüllt haben, können wir uns ja beruhigt anderen Dingen zuwenden, die zugegebenermaßen keinen so hohen Stellenwert in Ihrem Leben einnehmen, wie die eben missglückten Streiche. Um Ihre Prioritäten ein wenig neu zu ordnen, lassen Sie mich doch gleich für jeden Angriff gegen meine Person am heutigen Tag 20 Punkte abziehen.'

‚Heast, Snape, des is' ned fair. Was soll an dem Trankerlkochen hier scho lustig sein?', fährt ihn der Teenager an.

Dem Angesprochenen platzt nun auch langsam der Kragen: ‚Wos haßt da ned fair, Potter? Erstens heißt das immer noch _Professor_ Snape, soviel Zeit muss sein, I bin schließlich ned auf da Nudelsupp'n daherg'schwommen, im Unterschied zu Ihnen. Zweitens samma hier ned auf der Knödelakademie, ihr Nudelaugen! A Zaubertrank is ka Frittatensupp'n! Und drittens san weder Sie noch I hier zu unserem persönlichen Vergnügen hier, sondern um Ihrem Sturschädel ein Mindestmaß an Wissen und Verstand einzutrichtern. Man sollte nicht glauben, dass das so schwer ist, wo Ihnen doch keinerlei Vorbildung im Wege steht.'

Ein lautes Knallen und darauf folgender Aufschrei aus Richtung der Tür lässt alle im Raum die Blicke in diese Richtung wenden. Mit wild in alle Richtungen abstehenden Haaren wankt Direktor Dumbledore bei der Tür herein, sein übliches Lächeln etwas gestört durch den Russ, der sein ganzes Gesicht verklebt. Nur mit Mühe kann Severus ein hämisches Grinsen unterdrücken, nicht nur den Allwissenden so in die Falle tappen zu sehen, sondern auch noch zu wissen, dass diese von seinem hochverehrten Liebling gelegt wurde, das ist es wahrlich wert den Tag im Kalender zu markieren.

Mit zynischem Lächeln, aber einem Tonfall den man gerade noch als nicht gänzlich respektlos durchgehen lassen kann, fragt der Klassenlehrer: ‚Eure Detonenz finden es der Mühe wert, in diese Abgründe herabzusteigen, was hat Sie dazu nur bewegt, Direktor?'

‚Severus, Sie erinnern sich bestimmt noch an das Thema unserer letzten Lehrerkonferenz.' Wenn Blicke doch nur töten könnten, dann wäre der lästige Direktor auf der Stelle zusammengebrochen unter dem mörderischen Blick des Zaubertranklehrers.

‚Nicht nötig mein Gedächtnis aufzufrischen, alles könnt' ich vergessen, das nicht. Sie wollen sich wohl von der Umsetzung mancher … Maßnahmen überzeugen?', entgegnet dieser mit einer Stimme so aalglatt wie seine öligen Haare. ‚Ich fahre dann mit der Stunde fort, Direktor.'

An die Klasse gewandt bellt einen einzigen scharfen Befehl: ‚HAUSÜBUNGEN!'

Mit einem Blick als würde er zu seiner eigenen Hinrichtung gehen, hebt Ronald Weasley die Hand. ‚Professor, meine Hausübung wurde … gefressen von einer Katze.'

‚Wos is mit der Hausübung, de Katz' hat's g'fressen? Weasley, finden Sie es nicht unglaublich impertinent, Ihren Hausvorstand für Ihre unübertroffene Faulheit zu beschuldigen.'

‚Nein, ich meine Hermines Katze, Herr Professor', stammelt der Verzweifelte.

Snapes Stimme wird mit einem Mal seidig weich als er sich Hermine zuwendet. ‚Aber, aber, Miss Granger, was muss man denn da hören? Vertilgung der Arbeitsmaterialien Ihrer Mitschüler kann man durchaus als unlauteres Mittel zur Notenverbesserung bezeichnen. 25 Punkte von Gryffindor wegen Untergrabung der Moral sind wohl nicht unangebracht, finden Sie nicht, _Direktor_?'

Ohne diesem Zeit zur Antwort zu geben, eine Strategie, die er sich ebenfalls über Jahre hinweg erarbeitet hat, fährt Snape fort im Text. ‚Paarweise zusammen und räumen Sie Ihre ungustiösen Essenreste und was da sonst noch Unnötiges auf den Tischen herumliegt weg und Ihre Ingredienzien her.'

Mit noch angsterfüllterer Stimme als sein Kollege zeigt Neville Longbottom auf. Er ist ein weiteres wahres Aushängeschild für Gryffindor, das Haus der Furchtlosen, wenn die Panik in seinem Gesicht, sobald den Slytherinschen Hauslehrer nur sieht, irgendeinen Hinweis gibt. _Mit Helden wie ihm ist ein Pyrrhus-Sieg noch immer das beste Szenario_. ‚Herr Professor, i-ich hab' … keinen Partner.'

Der Professor lächelt höhnisch: ‚Wär's a Wunder, nachdem Sie Ihre letzten in die Luft gesprengt haben.'

Nun fühlt sich Dumbledore doch bemüßigt, zu intervenieren. ‚Severus, würde Sie es nicht für sehr lehrreich für den Jungen halten, wenn Sie mit ihm arbeiten.'

Snape wirft ihm einen Blick zu als täte er nichts lieber als Dumbledores Kopf in Longbottoms Kessel versenken und auf die Explosion warten und knurrt schließlich: ‚ Mit Pfuschern arbeit' I ned. Außerdem muss ich schließlich die anderen 30 Blitzkneißa vor dem Selbstmord bewahren. Aber wenn Sie etwas für Mr. Longbottoms Braukünste tun wollen, könnten Sie sich doch selbst um ihn bemühen.'

… (Der Knaller sei nun jedermanns Imagination überlassen.)

* * *

Putz di, Suderus, hirnmaroda Hungaleida. – Verschwinde, Schniefelus, dummer Hungerleider. (AN: Ich finde 'sudern' als Übersetzung für 'to snivel' viel treffender)

I hob's da do eh aufg'schrieben. Du bist sogar zum Oschreib'n zu deppart. – Ich hab es dir doch aufgeschrieben. Du bist sogar zum Abschreiben zu blöd

Reg di ned auf, Spezl. Ane Chance hamma no, wart' bis ma anfang'n. Dem Neville sei Pitschn wird a Knalla wia ma'n no nia g'habt ham. – Reg dich nicht auf, Freund. Eine Chance haben wir noch, warte bis wir anfangen. Nevilles Kessel wird ein Knaller, wie wir noch nie einen hatten.

I bin schließlich ned auf da Nudelsupp'n daherg'schwommen – Ich bin schleißlich auch nicht der letzte Idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

Der Spion, der aus dem Keller kam oder Da Voldie und seine Haberer

* * *

Leitln, es gfreit mi, wann's eich genauso guat gfoit wia mia. Vü Spaß no.

* * *

Nach einem langen echauffierenden Tag, der damit zugebracht wurde, die Fratzen vor den ebenso ungesunden wie unrühmlichen Konsequenzen ihrer eigenen Inkompetenz zu bewahren – Schüler-in-die-Pfanne-hauen ist ja ganz normal, aber seelenruhig ihrer Selbstdestruktion zusehen macht sich nicht ganz so gut im Lebenslauf – bleibt Severus Snape wieder einmal ein gemütlicher Abend mit Krimi und Whisky verwehrt – na ja, Krimi kann's schon werden bei dem Abendprogramm, nur der Whisky wird's wohl nicht werden, wäre ja schließlich fatal, als Spion ‚blunz'nfett' alle Neuigkeiten brühwarm auszuplaudern, das führt höchsten zur unschönen Verkürzung der Lebensspanne und das will ja wohl keiner. Der Grund für den ruinierten Abend liegt nämlich darin, dass der Obermachatschek der Dunklen Seite zum Palawer in sein Stammbeisl eingeladen hat und Fernbleiben von solchen gesellschaftlichen Großereignissen ebenfalls zu einer Reduktion der Lebenserwartung führen kann. 

Beim Betreten des Beisls schlägt einem eine von Rauch und anderen Geruchskomponenten, die der Zaubertrankmeister gar nicht erst näher identifizieren will, geschwängerte Luft entgegen, die selbst Longbottoms größte Meisterleistungen der Pyrotechnik wie Lufterfrischung wirken lässt.

Mit dem Bierkrügl in der Hand in bester Stammtischmanier steht seine Bösartigkeit in Person und setzt gerade zu einem rhetorischen Gustostückerl an: ‚Leitln, Brüadaln und Schwestan! Hurcht's ma zua. S'muass wos g'scheh'n, des is' ka Zuastand! A wann's de Wappla im Miniterium ned passt, es gibt nur an Schef in den Nebbochantenstaat und des bin I!'

Der große Vorteil des Stands der Schefität der Dunklen Seite liegt eindeutig darin, dass man sich nicht vom Korsett der Hochsprache gefangen nehmen lassen muss, während die Aristokraten einem aber trotzdem an den Lippen hängen. Zustimmendes Nicken zu dem inhaltlosen Schwachsinn geht durch die Bänke.

‚Bravissimo!', ergeht sich Bellatrix Lestrange in Enthusiamus und fügt mit hysterisch-verführerischer Stimme hinzu: ‚Der Capo is' a ächte Cornifere.'

Mit seidiger, nur leicht von Sarkasmus triefender Stimme – sich bereits so früh am Abend einen Cruciatus einzufangen würde seine ohnehin schon gedämpfte Laune kaum anheben – wirft Severus ein: ‚Trixi, Schatzi. Du meinst wohl Koryphäe, ich glaube kaum, dass er so bald anfängt, Nadeln zu sprießen.'

Rot angelaufen vor brodelnder Wut, sehr zu seinem Amüsement, faucht sie zurück: ‚Den Oberlehrer konnst' bei deine Rabenbrat'ln in da Schui spü'n …'

‚Mein Darco-Burli ist kein Rabenbrat'l, Bella, und überhaupt ist deine Ausdrucksweise eine Schande für unsere gute alt-aristokratische Familie', fällt ihr die von Mutterliebe wie stets geblendete Narcissa Malfoy ins Wort.

‚Kusch. Mia san hier ned im Kindergarten oder im Parlament!', dröhnt Voldemorts Stimme durch den Raum.

‚Ihr habt's g'hört, Madl'n, seid's stad, sonst spüt's Granada.', raunt ich Snape zu, unterstütz wird er dabei unerwarteter Weise von Lucius Malfoy, der sich kurz über das gut gepflegte Haar streicht und dann flüstert: ‚Severus hat recht. Außerdem ist dieser Stress mit Cruciatus und so Gift für meine Haarwurzeln.' ‚Na, Lucius. Spielen wir heute wieder den Hecht im Sumpf der Aristokratie?' zischt der Zaubertränkmeister verschlagen. ‚Du hast es notwendig, Märchenprinz.' Seiner Retourkutsche kommt Narcissa zuvor, die beiden deutet, den Mund zu halten, wenn ihnen ihr Leben lieb ist.

Von dem Austausch bekommt der Dunkle Lord zum Glück nichts mit, da er gerade damit beschäftigt ist seinen momentanen Frust in einem Glas Wein zu ersäufen, das ihm der unlängst zum Kammerdiener aufgestiegene Wurmschwanz kredenzt hat. Wenn er so weiter bechert, dann haben wir vielleicht noch gute Aussichten, dass er an Leberzirrhose stirbt, bevor wir unseren Auserwählten bemühen müssen.

Ähnliche Gedanken nur mit unterschiedlichem Zielobjekt scheinen auch Voldemort durch den Kopf zu gehen, als er lautstark erklärt:

‚Tschechan, habern und kümmern si an Tinev. So wünsch' I ma meine Feind'.'

‚Wenn sich euer Pestilenz nach Hogwarts bemühen wollen, ich bin sicher 90 der Schülerpopulation erfüllen diese Bedingung, ebenso wie 100 des Beschäftigtenstabs des Zaubereiministeriums', kommt die trockene Antwort des Zaubertrankmeisters.

Der Dunkle Lord grinst süffisant, was einige Anwesende als Auffordeung zum Mitlachen betrachten, auch wenn sie den Scherz ohne genauere Erklärung und wahrscheinlich auch mit dieser nicht wirklich verstehen. In diese Riege fallen Crabby und Goyle, 2 Gustostückerln der Todesserkollektion, die selbst bei kumulierter Denkleistung den IQ eines durchschnittlichen Ziegelsteins nicht übertreffen würden, aber das verlangt ja auch keiner von ihnen.

Unter dem Tisch windet sich Nagini. Das überdimensionierte, vorzugsweise Menschen fressende Reptil ist äußert irritiert, dass es heute statt mit seiner Lieblingsspeise mit Schnitzel vorlieb nehmen muss – die Ministeriumsbeamten sind zwar auch nicht fettärmer, aber wenigstens BSE-frei. Zutiefst verärgert schlägt sie ihre Fänge in das erste bewegliche Objekt, das ihr vor die Schnauze kommt: Lucius Malfoys Raulederstiefel, als dieser in ganz und gar unaristokratischer art und Weise seine Füße unter den Tisch streckt.

Mit großem Amüsement beobachtet Voldemort, wie die Farbe aus dem Gesicht seines allzeit bleichen Anhängers weicht. Nach einem kurzen Kampf zwischen Sadismus und Vernunft, kommt er zu dem Schluss, dass es nicht sehr vorteilhaft wäre, seine Truppen und Geldgeber vollends auszurotten, bevor er die Machtposition erreicht hat, wo er sie nicht mehr braucht. Schließlich bellt er den Befehl: ‚Snape, gib eam des Trankl!'

‚Natürlich, eure Lordschaft! Wir können doch nicht zulassen, dass die Anzahl der denkfähigen Personen in unserem Kreis unter die in Dumbledores Orden zum Stöhnen fällt', erklärt dieser mit seidiger Stimme und fährt etwas leiser an Malfoy gewandt fort: ‚Des g'schiecht da recht. Was benimmst' di a wia Prolo, wann'sd überhaupt nix davo vastehst. Obe mit dem Gegengift, dann geht's da glei bessa.'

Sobald er sich wieder halbwegs erfangen hat, knurrt der zurecht als Englands größter Snob betitelte Zauberer zurück: ‚Deine süffisanten Kommentare können mir gestohlen bleiben. Das waren echte Hippogreiflederstiefel.'

Unbeeindruckt knurrt Snape zurück: ‚Na dann lässt du halt Macnair wieder anderer Leute Haustiere umbringen.'

Walden Macnaire lässt sich mit einem Wort beschreiben: Schlächter, das ist sein Beruf, seine Berufung, seine Bestimmung. Unglücklicherweise hat der Henker des Ministeriums, der ironischerweise in der Liga des Hauptkonkurrenten mitspielt, es nie zu Großem damit gebracht. Der Grund dafür, dass dies nicht profitabler für ihn ist, liegt darin, dass er keinerlei ökonomische Phantasie besitzt und er nie die Weiterverarbeitung seiner Produkte in Erwägung gezogen hat, denn um die Wurscht geht es schließlich nicht nur am Würschtelstand und in gewissen Kreisen (nicht nur bei den Neandertalern) kommt Pelz und Leder nie ganz aus der Mode.

Als man also in lauschiger Runde über Mord und Totschlag plaudert, fühlen sich manche zu physischer Demonstration animiert, die wahren Meister darin sind die Geschwister Carrow, 2 weitere Exemplare im Gruselkabinett seiner selbsternannten Lordschaft, die sich gegenseitig mit Flüchen bewerfen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Wie jemand mit Namen Amycus sich so unfreundlich benehmen kann, hat Severus noch nie verstanden, aber ‚nomen non semper est omen' und das ist das perfekte Gegenbeispiel. Das zugehörige Schwesterherz rundet das ‚Duo fatale' in adäquatem Maße ab. Bei kombinierter Zauberkraft können diese beiden das Zerstörungspotential eines übellaunigen Hornschwanzes mit Zahnschmerzen erreichen.

Plötzlich dröhnt eine laute Stimme vom Hof herein: ‚Hier spricht Auror Alastor Moody. Im Namen des Ministeriums für Zauberei habt ihr 30 Sekunden Zeit, die Zauberstäbe zu zerbrechen und euch zu ergeben. Die Hände an die Wand und Füße in die Höh'!'

Alle Anwesenden sind in momentaner Verblüffung erstarrt, bis das Geräusch von splitterndem Holz sie simultan auf die Füße springen lässt – ein Anblick, der jedem Gymnastiktrainer Tränen der Freude in die Augen getrieben hätte. Doch die blutgierige Kampfeslaune hat man ganz umsonst aktiviert, da es gar nicht die Tür von diesem Beisl ist, die man soeben mit ‚reducto' zu Zahnstochern verarbeitet hat. _Bei solchen Verbündeten, die nicht einmal die Handschriften ihrer Informanten lesen können, braucht man keine Feinde mehr, um einem das Grab zu schaufeln_.

Des Düsteren finsterer Blick streift über die Häupter seiner Lieben, bis er auf Severus Snape verweilt.

‚Konnst ma des 'leicht erklär'n, du Blitzkneissa vom Dienst?'

Seine nie von Heldenmut geplagte Kollegenschaft bemüht sich sofort redlich den Abstand zum Giftmischer in minimaler Zeit zu maximieren, ohne zu viel Aufsehen zu erregen. Snape hingegen setzt sein verschlagenstes Lächeln auf, als er in gespielt unschuldiger Manier zurückfragt: ‚Wieso? Welches von Moodys Worten habt Ihr denn nicht verstanden, Ihro Grausamkeit?'

‚Vorsicht, Severus! I konn a gonz anders.' _Als ob ich das nicht wüsste_.

‚Nun, dem Anschein nach hat das Ministerium einen Tipp bekommen, von einem Informanten, der nicht zu der Intelligenzleistung im Stande war, die Adresse richtig zu weiterzugeben, was mich ja wohl vom Kreis der üblichen Verdächtigen ausschließt.'

‚Oder nicht leserlich genug geschrieben hat. Für deine Klaue zum Beispiel bräuchte man schon einen Stein von Rosette', giftet Lucius Malfoy.

‚Reine Verleumdung', ist Snapes kühle Antwort.

‚Kruzitürk'n, jetz' reicht's ma mit eichare Sticheleien, den Fusel könnt' ma bestenfalls zum Salatmarinier'n nehmen und mit dem Ministerium-Rambo mit da magisch'n Scheanglprothes'n vageht an'm eh de Gaudi. De Sitzung is gschloss'n fia heit. Haut's eich über'd Heisa!'

* * *

Erklärung: Amycus - amicus,-i m. (lat.) Freund 

Übersetzungen werden nur noch auf Anfrage geliefert, da inzwischen wohl eh keiner mehr weiterliest, der des Wienerischen nicht mächtig ist.


End file.
